Life goes on (Sequel to Love Again)
by OQForever
Summary: Join Robin and Regina along with their four kid's on their new chapter in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I wasn't really planning on doing a sequel. I sent** _Willow141_ **a teaser as I mostly do (** _Although it was apart off the epilogue from 'Love Again'_ **) Willow thought it was a sequel and she got soooo happy that I didn't want to shatter that, so I have decided to do one... I hope I don't let you guy's that stuck by me during '** _Love Again_ **' down.**

 **So here it is... I hope you all enjoy their new chapter in life :-)**

 ***Thank you Willow141 for doing the art work* Your a saint... Love You ;-)**

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

A couple off month's later and also the first night that Robin and Regina have been alone since the twin's where born. Granny had taken the twin's for the night and Mary Margaret and David had taken Henry and Roland.

Regina didn't want to ask Mary Margaret to look after her two new born's as well as Henry and Roland, Mary Margaret has been a little tired lately due to her been almost four month's pregnant on her third child.

Mary Margaret keep's saying that she's having a girl because this is the exact way that she has felt when she was pregnant on Emma but not James, when the short haired brunette was pregnant on James... Well you could say that ' _It was a breeze_ ' that Is was like she wasn't even pregnant, ' _No Sickness, No Turnoff's and no Tiredness_ '.

Robin and Regina set down to have a candle lit dinner that Robin had planned out for them, expect Regina had insisted on doing the cooking and she had made her famous lasagna and a side salad ( _just like their first date_ ). It was so romantic, there was not a light on in the house just candle's lit all around them and the fire lit also.

After their meal they had cleaned the dishes then set down to watch a movie together.

"Maybe I should call Granny to see how the twin's are doing" Regina said not even five minutes into the movie they where watching together.

"Babe If anything was wrong she would've called by now, just relax their fine" Robin tried to reassure his love. "And it's not like she hasn't minded kid's before, their in safe hand's" Robin then added reassuring his love that their baby's where fine.

"I know but... I just miss them, all four off them" Regina confessed with a frown.

"I know babe, and so do I" Robin also confessed then added "But this is the first time that we have had any time with just for our self's, so at least try and enjoy it please" Robin almost begged as he knew that their time alone was going to be month's apart, as he knew that they couldn't keep passing of their kid's to someone else every couple of week's as that wouldn't be right.

Although they both knew that Mary Margaret and Granny wouldn't have a problem with looking after their kid's, but it would be selfish of them to ask that of them so much.

Not even half way through the film Regina felt Robin's hand play around with the hem off her pajama top. She turned her head to look at him, Robin still had his eye's on the telly as his hand then made it's way up to her bra-less chest.

"Robin, I thought you wanted to watch the film" Regina said as she rubbed her nose along his cheek taking in his scent.

"I did but you are just to sexy, and it's been to long since I've had you" Robin turned his head from the telly to catch his love's lip's to his own.

Regina moved her hand's up to the blue eyed man's face and placed a hand on each cheek and pulled him in deeper as their tongue's started battling it out for dominance.

"Robin-" Regina mumbled into her love's mouth.

"Humm" Robin just hummed in response as their lip's where still attached.

"The... The bedroom" Regina mumbled again as they continued to kiss only breaking when they needed air, then attaching their lip's together again.

They where hungry for each other, it was like they hadn't tasted each other in age's. And well truth was they really haven't, yes they have kissed but they haven't made love in nearly four month's. **(** _And it was killing them both_ **)**

And now finally as Regina and Robin where shedding their clothes as they where making their way up the stairs, throwing them to the floor as their mouth's and hand's where exploring each other's body's finding the pleasure's that made them both moan out each other's name's in ecstasy.

When they arrived at their room they were almost both naked.

Robin had one arm wrapped around Regina's waist pulling her closer to his body. ( _If that was even possible_ ) While she had fistful's off his hair In her hold. With Robin's free hand he pushed open the bedroom door, they both stumbled inside and Robin kicked the door closed as they made their way over to the king size bed.

Robin lay Regina on their king size bed laying his body above her's and peppering feather like kisses from his love's lip's, down to her pulse point's on her neck.

"God your beautiful" Robin spoke whispering into Regina's ear then sucking on her earlobe as she softly scraped her nail's through his hair and down his back.

Robin ran his right hand down Regina's left side pulling at the hem off her pajama top (The only piece off clothing that remained on her). Regina put her hand on Robin's haltering his movement's "Leave It on" Regina just said as she went to attach her lip's to her love's again.

Robin moved his head back so he could look his love in the eye's.

"Why?" The blue eyed man was confused.

"Because" Was all Regina said as she started to pepper kisses along the blue eyed man's neck.

"Regina" Robin stopped his love "Because is not an answer".

"I... I just... Feel more comfortable leaving my top on" Regina was worried.

Truth was, she felt uncomfortable as she has a big scar below her stomach where she was cut open to deliver their baby's, and well not to mention the stretch mark's that she also got. ' _O_ ' and she still had a bit off extra weight on her stomach that she has yet to lose, and she was afraid off him looking at her differently.

"Regina you are beautiful" Robin tried to reassure his love.

"Robin I have stretch mark's and a big scar, I... I just don't feel beautiful" Regina stammered out with tear's pooling in her chocolate brown eye's.

"God you have no idea how sexy you are" Robin said as he removed her hand from her top.

"Robin" Regina was afraid.

"Trust me" Robin simply said as he pulled her top up just a little bit revealing her almost flat stomach. "Your beautiful" Robin repeated as he ran his hand over her stomach followed by his feathered kisses. "Your still beautiful my love" Robin mumbled into the dark haired beauty's stomach as he was now kissing her scar.

Robin then moved lower kissing her all the way down to her fold's as she spread her leg's for him. Robin brushed his nose over her opening and a moan escaped her as she arched her back almost rising of the bed as one of his hand's was massaging her breast over her top.

Robin wanted her to feel comfortable so he left her top on knowing that she would eventually take it off herself or at least let him do it, as he was showing her how much he loved her.

Robin ran his tongue along her fold's tipping his tongue against her clit, taking a quick taste as it has been so long since he has tasted her.

"O my god" Regina moaned out as he then flicked his amazing tongue back and forward against her clit.

Robin with his free hand ( _That was not on her breast_ ) slid down her body and he inserted a finger, pumping in and out she moved in sync with his trust's.

"More Robin... More" Regina pleaded needing more.

Robin then added another finger then quickly a third before Regina could ask for more again. He pushed his finger's in fully, pushing them straight to the hilt and then curling them and pulling them out almost fully before pushing them in again and repeating the same act over and over again. He pulled away from her clit so he could watch that beautiful woman that was lying under him come undone by his own hand.

"Yes... O My god... Robin please I... I need" Regina screamed as one off her own hand's slid down her body and she started to rub her clit, She was dying... No he was killing her. She needed to come and she needed to come now.

Robin gently grabbed a hold off her wrist and gently pulled her hand away from her clit and then he done what she had wanted him to do, Robin attached his mouth to her clit and sucked and softly scraped his teeth over her sensitive little nub.

"Fuck.. O god... Robin" Regina cried as her wall's tightened around his finger's and she finally came with Robin's name on her lip's, Robin drinking up every last drop as if she was the only watering hole in a desert that went on for mile's.

"Fuck" Was all Regina could say as she tried to catch her breath after that amazing orgasm that her love just gave her.

Robin kissed her throbbing fold's then feathered kisses up his love's body and over her t-shirt ( _Which she still had on_ ) until he landed on her lip's kissing her hard and letting her taste herself.

"Regina" Robin called as the kiss broke but their lip's where still touching.

"Yes" Regina whispered as she then wrapped her leg's around her love pulling him in closer and feeling how hard he was for her.

"Can I take it off?" Robin asked his love as he softly kissed his love back down to her stomach over her pajama top.

"Robin" Regina was afraid.

"I love you Regina... Please let me" Robin begged.

"Okay" Regina said feeling a bit nervous.

"Okay" Robin repeated.

Regina nodded to her love silently telling him that it was okay. Regina set up as Robin took hold off the hem off her top and she lifted her arm's as he pulled it over her head.

Regina felt her arm's coming around her front to cover her stomach. Robin gently took hold of both off her hand's then softly pecked her on the lip's then spoke. "I love you, and you are beautiful" With her hand's in his he gently removed them from shielding her body from his view.

Robin bowed his head down and placed a gentle open mouth kiss too her scar once again.

"Your beautiful"

"Robin" Regina called as she gently pulled him by the hair bringing his lip's to her's "I love you" She then mumbled into his mouth.

Robin then lined up with his love and finally he hit home as he had giving her another amazing orgasm with many more that night. It was almost like they where making up for lost time, they just couldn't keep their hand's to each other all night long.

The next day when they got their ' _FOUR_ ' kid's back they where like the walking dead. God they where both so tired, but they told each other that it was so worth it and that they wouldn't change a minute off that night that they had spent alone together.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

A couple off day's later and Regina was visiting Mary Margaret with her four kid's. Rachel and Matthew in their twin-stroller while Henry and Roland where running ahead off their mother.

They arrived at Mary Margaret's, the door was already open as Henry and Roland made it there first. Regina just walked in knowing that the door was left open for her as her son's where already in the house.

As soon as Regina walked into her friend's house, she was nearly knocked over when she felt a force collide against her leg's. She already knew who it was before she even looked down.

"Hey little man" Regina smiled as she bent down and picked up the little boy attaching him to her hip. "Where's your mama?" Regina asked the little boy.

"Itchen" James pointed toward's the kitchen.

Regina walked into the kitchen with James on her hip and also wheeling in her two little baby's that where now asleep.

"Mama, Gina" James shouted when they entered.

"Yes baby I know" Mary Margaret smiled as she took her son from Regina and kissed him on the cheek then attached him to her hip.

"Sorry for just shown up like this" Regina was quick to say before her friend could ask why the sudden visit. "It's just Robin's in work, and well I was going crazy been stuck in the house-"

"Why didn't you go the park?" Mary Margaret interrupted in a question.

Mary Margaret didn't mind at all that her best friend just came over to her house, but if Mary know's her friend and she does, Regina would go the park first. And she would always text or ring her friend before she would just drop by.

"Gina story" The little boy shouted as he was still in his mother's arm's.

Regina laughed and lifted him out off his mother's arm's and hugged him then placed a soft kiss to his ' _now_ ' dark hair, ( _just like his mother's_ ).

"David" Mary Margaret called.

"What's up?" David asked his wife as he walked into their kitchen.

"Can you take James up for his nap and read him a story" His wife asked not as a question.

"Mary It's okay I can do it" Regina was confused.

"I know, but I want to talk to you for a minute"

"Okay" Regina raised a brow wondering what her friend wanted to talk about.

"Here" Mary Margaret smiled as she handed her best friend an envelope as her husband left the kitchen with James in his arm's.

"What's this?" Regina questioned as she took the envelope from her friend.

"Open it" The short haired brunette smiled bigger.

"Okay" Regina just said as she opened it and took out a piece of paper. "Oh" The chocolate eyed woman just said as she looked upon the paper.

Regina just said thank you and put the piece of paper in her handbag.

"So Regina, when are you heading back to work?" Her best friend then was quick to ask.

"Not to sure... Why?" Regina asked in a bit off a stammer.

"Just asking" Mary Margaret simply answered as she filled the kettle and turned it on "It's just that it's been nearly four month's since you worked, and well that's unusual for you" Her friend then added at she busied herself getting the tea ready.

"I know"

"Regina... What's going on?" Her friend questioned.

Right then Rachel thought it was a good time to wake up and to start crying.

"Baby" Regina cooed as she unbuckled her daughter and lifted her into her arm's before she woke up her brother.

Regina reached into her baby bag to grab the calpol as her little girl was teething, she dipped Rachel's soother into the ' _medicine_ ' then gave her daughter the soother.

"I'm gonna cut back" Regina then just said as her daughter started to settle in her arm's.

"What!?

"Mary-" Regina started.

"Regina you love your job" Her friend interrupted.

"I'm not quitting, just cutting back"

"You can't cut back, Regina your the mayor" Mary almost raised her voice "This is just what your mother is waiting for Regina, she is going to try and worm her way in" Her friend then added.

"I'm not quitting Mary, I'm still going to be mayor... Just three day's a week"

"What?" Her friend was confused.

"I've talked to August and I'm mostly going to work from home, and only go into the office three time's a week" Regina explained.

"And what does Robin think of this?" Her friend wanted to know.

"I haven't told him yet"

"Regina-"

"I am going to discus it with him, but I just wanted to know what you think"

"I'm a little shocked to be honest" Mary told the truth.

"Why does it shock you?" Regina wanted to know.

"Because Regina, your a workaholic" Mary simply answered then quickly added "You've always been that way"

"Your right, but I don't have just one kid anymore... I have four and I don't want to be that mother that misses thing's" Regina could feel tear's forming but refused to let even one fall.

"Regina your not your mother"

"I know that... I've never once raised a hand to any off my kid's and I never will" A tear had finally fell.

Regina left her friend's house a while later after promising her friend that she would talk to her future husband tonight about her ' _Plan's_ '

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

When Regina arrived home with her four children, their was an unexpected visitor on her door step. Regina opened her front door and quickly told Henry and Roland to go in and play the computer.

She didn't want them to be near her visitor.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned in disdain.

"Mother's in the hospital Regina" Her sister just said.

"And what does that have to do with me" It wasn't a question.

"She's had a heart attack and she want's see you" Zelena held back her tear's.

Unlike Regina, Zelena loved her mother.

Maybe it was because she never beat her first born, and well she also love's her first born.

"I didn't know she had a heart" Regina just said.

"She want's to see you" Her red haired sister simply said again brushing off Regina's remark.

"And what, If I say no your here to threaten me"

"Look I don't like been here as much as you don't like me being here, but mother told me to come and bring you to her" Zelena simply said.

"Well you know what you can tell mother" Regina raised her voice then was quick to add "You can tell mother that I hope she rot's in hell"

"Regina" Her sister called as she watched the dark haired woman wheel her double stroller into her house.

"Tell mother that the day I visit her in hospital, hell will have frozen over" Was all Regina said as she stepped inside and closed the door on her sister's face.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

 **Please don't be shy with the review's.**  
 **Should I continue or what? It's up to you guy's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I'm a horrible person. Sorry that this has taking me so long to update.**  
 **Thank you too all who read, review, favorite and follow, It mean's a lot xxx**

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

"Hey boy's" Robin greeted his two son's as he arrived home from work and entered the living room "Where's your mother?" He then asked after he placed a kiss to both his son's head's.

"Upstairs putting the twin's to bed" Roland was the one to answer as he and his brother where watching their new favorite cartoon 'Teen Titans' Roland's eye's not leaving the t.v. as he spoke to his father.

Robin gave another kiss to the top of both his son's head's then headed upstairs to his future wife. He checked the nursery and Matthew was there fast asleep in his crib.

But not Rachel 'NO', Rachel was a bit harder to get asleep than her brother. Is all you had to do was sing the little boy a lullaby and he would doze off straight away, but it was completely different with Rachel.

Regina would read and sing to her but she would never go to sleep... Well not until her daddy would come home from work. Although she would fight sleep, but Robin would always finish work at 6 p.m (The latest) and when he arrived home he would always sing a song to his little mini Regina.

Sometime's when Regina couldn't get Rachel asleep, she would take her into the master bedroom and lie down with the little one as she would sometime's fall asleep more easily than when she was in their crib, so that's where he headed, to his bedroom.

When Robin entered his room, Regina was lying on her side with her hand on Rachel's stomach and his love was fast asleep. Robin looked upon them both with pure love.

Their little princess was still wide awake kicking her little leg's in the air and trying to catch her tiny feet with her chubby little hand's, but was failing as Regina's hand was in the way as it rested on the little girl's stomach.

Robin walked over to the bed "Hey sweetheart" Robin cooed as he lifted his daughter up into his arm's causing Regina's hand to slide off the little girl's belly.

"Mmm" Regina blinked her eye's open "What time is it?" She then asked with a sleepy voice.

Robin gave his love a kiss on the lip's then answered "It's just after seven".

"She's still awake" Regina said not as a question as she wiped the sleep from her tired eye's.

"Babe why don't you go back asleep and I'll put her to bed".

"No I can't" Regina said as she set up "I wont be able to sleep tonight if I do".

"Well, I can think of a few thing's that will tire you out" Robin gestured while making his eyebrow's dance.

Regina chuckled at that while saying "Yes I'm sure you can, now go and put her to bed while I take a shower".

"Am I not allowed to join you" Robin gave a fake frown.

"Go" Regina laughed as she playfully shoved the blue eyed man away.

Robin laughed also as he made his way to leave for the nursery only stopping when Regina called his name.

"Your dinner's in the oven" She simply said as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Thank's babe" Robin replied loud enough for his love to hear.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

After her shower she headed down stairs and into the kitchen where Robin was sitting at the counter-top eating his dinner.

"She's finally asleep" Regina asked not as a question.

"Yes" Robin answered her non-question. "She was out within five minutes".

"How do you do it?" Regina asked in a child like voice "She always goes down so easy for you".

"I guess I have a magical touch" Robin gloated.

Regina rolled her eye's at that statement then asked "So how's your dinner?".

"To tell you the truth I'm not really enjoying it that much" Robin faked confessed.

"What!?" Regina almost shouted with a raised eyebrow.

Every single time Regina cooked dinner or anything for that matter, Robin always enjoyed her food.

"Well... I was sitting here eating my dinner but my mind was upstairs with you in the shower" Robin confessed "I just couldn't enjoy this lovely meal as I kept picturing you all wet and naked".

"Oh... Really" Regina raised her brow's again with a smirk on her face.

"Yep... God picturing you rubbing soap all over your naked body" Robin started as he closed his eye's and laid his head back in the air and continued "and those perky nipple's... Oh, and when you rub-"

"Okay stop" Regina laughed cutting her love off "Your gonna get a hard-on if you keep thinking that way" She whispered the last part afraid the boy's would hear her word's.

"Baby, I'm already hard" Robin said with a smirk.

"Mom" Their moment was interrupted as Henry called out.

Regina gave a throat chuckle as she winked at her love then headed into the living room without replying to her future husband.

"Can me and Roland play the computer?" Her son questioned when she entered the living room.

"Roland and I" The chocolate eyed woman corrected her son then said "Okay, but it's now eight, so you guy's only have half an hour, and then it's off to bed okay". Regina said in her most serious mom like voice as the two little boy's bed time was half eight. (Quarter to nine, the latest)

Both boy's said okay then headed upstairs and Regina headed back into the kitchen to her love.

As soon as Regina walked back into the kitchen, Robin wrapped his arm's around his love and started to pepper kisses along his love's neck.

"So... I had a visitor today" Regina said as she softly broke away from her love.

"Who?" Robin wanted to know as he placed his hand's on his love's hip's.

"Zelena" She just said as she walked away from her love to the fridge for some juice for herself.

"What did she want?" Robin questioned with a hateful look as he then picked up his plate and rinsed it off, and then placed it in the dishwasher.

"Apparently my mother had a heart attack-"

"I didn't know she had a heart" Robin said as he cut his love off.

"I said the same thing" Regina gave a throat chuckle "She want's to see me" Regina then said with a serious face while pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"So, what are you going to do?" Robin asked as he leaned back against the counter.

"Nothing" Was all she said.

"Maybe... You should just go see her" Robin then returned in a bit of a nervous voice.

"What" Regina was confused "You've always said that you didn't want me near her".

Robin was always trying his best to keep his love away from 'That Woman' and now he's saying that she should visit 'That Woman', she was really confused at this point.

"I'm just saying that maybe you'll get some closure if you visit her" Robin tried to explain.

"No I wont, I'll get there and she'll just find a way to blame her heart attack on me" Regina simply said as she knew her mother all too well.

"Okay" Was all Robin said not wanting to push his love into something that she was not comfortable with.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

Later that night and Henry and Roland where now in bed and Robin and Regina where in the living room watching t.v.

"Mary asked me today when I was going back to work" Regina spoke into the quiet room as she was laying her head on her love's lap.

"Have you decided when to go back yet?" Her love questioned as he was running his finger's through her freshly washed hair.

Regina paused for a moment to clear her throat then answered "I was thinking off cutting back a little".

"What do you mean?" Her love wanted to know.

"Well, I'll be working at home mostly and only going into the office maybe three or four time's a week" She simply answered.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"I just don't want to be that mother that misses important thing's, that's all".

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Did I ever tell you about when Roland took his first step's?"

"No" Regina answered.

"I was working a night shift and Marian and I were taking Roland to the zoo the next day. Well I finished work later than I was meant to, and I ended up been to tired to go the zoo. And well..." Robin paused for a moment then finished as his eye's began to water "That was the first time he took his first step's, and I missed it".

"Robin... I'm sorry that you missed something as special as that" Regina also had tear's as she knew how special your child's first step's can be.

"Marian did record it, but I just wish that I was there when it happened. I have not worked a night shift since" He told his love.

"Yes and I can't tell you how grateful I am off that" Regina said as she pulled on his shirt so he would lean down to give her a kiss to the lip's.

"Why's that my love?" Robin questioned as he broke their kiss.

"Because I can cuddle up to you as I sleep" She said with a wide smile gracing her face.

"And I love cuddling up to you babe" Robin then said bending his head to kiss his love again.

"So are you okay with me cutting back?" She then asked.

"Off course, If that is what you truly want" Robin spoke the truth.

"It is what I want" She was sure.

"Okay" He just said as he kissed his love again.

Regina returned his kiss and after a minute or so she broke the kiss and moved from his lap so she could straddle him. When she had her leg's draped over his, she slowly slid her hand down into her love's pajamas bottom's and took a hold off his member and started to pump him.

"Gods Regina" Robin moaned out as he attached his mouth to his love's neck as she continued to pump his member.

"I love you" Regina returned with a moan loving his lip's on her neck as she continued to pump his member.

"Fuuuuck" Robin screamed out as her hold became tighter while she moved her hand faster.

"Mom" Roland shouted down as he was walking down the stairs causing Regina to quickly pull her hand away and remove herself from her love's lap.

"I'm sorry" Was all Regina said as she got up to meet her son on the bottom step.

"Shit" Was all Robin could say as he lost his love's hand as he was just moment's from release.

"Baby, you okay?" Regina asked with concern as he was suppose to be in bed asleep.

"I'm thirsty, can I have some water please?" Roland asked his mother.

"Sure baby go back up to bed and I'll bring it up, okay". Regina cooed to her still half sleepy son.

When she gave Roland a small sup of water she headed back down to her love to finish what she had started as she knew that he needed it.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

The next morning and Regina was feeding the twin's as they set in their high-chair's. Robin was off today so he was dropping the boy's off at school. When he arrived home, Regina asked him to empty the trash as she was now changing the twin's diaper's.

"Regina" Robin called as he pulled a thorn envelope from the top of the trash "What's this?" He questioned.

"That was from Mary Margaret" She just said as she was putting the twin's into their double stroller so that they could take their nap.

"Why did you rip it up?" He asked "What is it?" He quickly asked another question as he looked at the envelope.

"Have a look" Was all she said.

Robin opened the first half of the ripped envelope then the second "It's a cheque" Was all he said.

"Yeah... The money I gave her to go toward's her house".

"But why rip it up?" Robin was confused.

"Because she's my family and that money I gave her wasn't a loan, I gave it to her".

"You do know that she'll know that you didn't lodge the cheque, right" Robin just said.

"I know".

"So how are you going to convince her to keep the money?" Robin wanted to know as he knew that Mary Margaret was as stubborn as his love.

"I'm not sure about that part yet" Regina gave a chuckle.

"Well good look with that" Robin replied with a chuckle of his own.

"I'll be seeing her at lunch to go over wedding stuff, and I guess I'll find out then if she know's that I haven't lodged it yet".

"You still have to set a date babe" Robin said as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I was thinking a summer or winter wedding, but can't make up my mind on which one" Regina said then asked "What do you think?"

"Which ever one you want, I don't mind" Was his only answer.

"Your a great help" Regina said as she gave his shoulder a shove.

"Well look at it this way, if we get married in the summer, you'll sweat in your dress. And if we get married in the winter, you'll be freezing when were getting our picture's taking" Robin explained as he wrapped his arm's around her small waist.

"So what do suggest then?" Regina questioned.

"We could just go to city hall" Was all Robin said.

"Believe it or not, I was actually thinking that myself" Regina spoke the truth.

"Well why don't we then".

"Do you think Mary Margaret will be happy with that" Regina laughed.

"Probably not, but Regina this is our wedding and not our first" Robin simply said as he gave a kiss to her lip's.

"I know, I had a big wedding with Daniel and it's so stressful" Regina replied.

"Yeah so did I, and I must say Marian was a demon throughout the planning. Bridezilla was not a name for her, she was worse" Robin said as he laughed at the memory.

"Tell me about it, I was the same. Daniel tried to keep his distance from me all through the planning" Regina also laughed.

"I'll tell you what, we'll get married in city hall with just close family and friend's. But we'll have a big reception, would that be ok?" Robin asked his love.

"I don't really mind as long as were together" Regina spoke the truth "But your coming with me when I'm breaking the new's to Mary Margaret" Regina laughed again while leaning into Robin and placing a kiss to his lip's.

"Sure thing babe" He answered with another kiss to his love's lip's.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

Regina and Robin arrived at the school to meet Mary Margaret for lunch. The short haired brunette was already sitting at a table waiting for her best friend as the children played out in the yard.

"Hey Regina" Mary Margaret greeted as the couple approached the table.

"Hey, hope you don't mind Robin been here" Regina just said as she set down across from her friend with Robin sitting beside her.

"No off course not, after all it is his wedding also" Mary gave a chuckle then said "I picked up some bridal magazines on me way to work this morning and they give some good suggestion's about date's and stuff".

"That's great Mary" Was all Regina said as she picked up a magazine and started to look through it not mentioning anything about what her and Robin had talked about.

"Wimp" Robin whispered to his love.

"What?" Mary Margaret questioned after hearing his whisper.

"I called Regina a wimp" He simply repeated.

"Robin" Regina warned.

"Why did you call her a wimp?" Mary Margaret was confused.

"Nothing Mary, it doesn't matter" Regina said as she elbowed Robin in the rib's.

"No tell me, what is it?" Her best friend wanted to know.

"Well Regina and I have been talking, and well... We both want to get married in city hall" Robin simply explained.

"Oh okay" Mary was a little disappointed with that.

"See that's the look I didn't want to see" Regina then spoke with a touch off a frown.

"Regina it's ok, I not gonna lie I was looking forward to planing your wedding with you, but if you just want a small one that's okay" Mary Margaret spoke the truth.

"Well you can help plan the reception, and beside's Regina still need's help with getting a dress" Robin then said reassuring the short haired brunette that she would still be involved with the planning.

"Okay, and I have some lovely idea's for your dress" Mary had the widest smile.

"I think that's my cue to leave" Robin then said as he placed a kiss to his love's lip's before standing up to leave.

"Will you take the twin's with you?" Regina asked as they were asleep in their stroller.

Robin said okay then headed over to the swing's where his two son's were playing with Emma.

"Regina why were you afraid of telling me?" Her friend questioned after Robin had left them alone.

"Because you were so happy to be helping me that I didn't want to disappoint you" Regina spoke the truth.

"Regina this is your wedding and all that matter's is that your happy" Her friend said then quickly added with a question "But I'm still maid of honor right?".

"Yes off course you are" Regina replied then asked "Do you think David would like to play my father for the day?"

"You want David to walk you down the isle" Mary Margaret asked not as a question with a big smile gracing her face.

"Yes, well my father's no longer here and I have no brother's and well he is like a brother to me" Regina spoke the truth.

"He'd love that Regina, but I think it will be better if you ask him not me" Mary simply said.

"I will, I just wanted to be sure first".

"David love's you Regina, you know that and I know that he'll be trilled" Mary Margaret was sure. "Whose gonna be Robin's groom's man?" Mary then asked her friend.

"His brother John" Regina answered.

"Okay great, so about the dress any idea's yourself?" The short haired brunette questioned.

"Well I don't want anything to flashy" Regina answered as she started to look through the magazine again.

"And what about a date?" Her friend then asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll discuss that with Robin later".

"Okay, and I'll ask Ruby for help with the reception so you don't get to stressed out over it" Mary Margaret laughed at remembering what her friend was like when she was marrying Daniel.

"I'm sure Ruby would love that, after all she sure does like to plan party's" Regina also laughed.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Regina lay in bed panting as Robin just gave her an amazing orgasm, he leaned over his future wife as he placed kisses along her jaw then skimming his lip's a long her flesh and whispering an 'I love you' into her ear.

"Robin" Regina almost moaned out as she was coming down from that high that her love just gave her.

"Yes my love" Robin asked between kisses.

"We really do need to set a date" Regina laughed.

That was what they were doing, they were lying in bed thinking of date's and some one (She doesn't even know who, was it her? or was it him?) But whoever started feeling the other up well... Well let's just say that she was all for it.

"Okay, how about mid August next year?" Robin then asked his bride to be.

"Yeah ok, that will give us just over a year to plan everything" Regina agreed.

"But then again, do we really need a year if were going to get married in city hall?" Robin then added.

"Yes, just because were having a small wedding, we still need to plan thing's" Regina simply answered then added "That will give us enough time to plan the reception, for me to get the perfect dress and for you to get your tux."

"Okay, so mid August next year and we'll be husband and wife" Robin just said with a kiss to her lip's, which she was more than happy to return.

"So John's your groom's man" Regina simply said not in a question "Who you having for the best man?" It was a question.

"I was" Robin cleared his throat and shifted a little on the bed then continued "Going to ask Neal and Killian".

"Robin, Mary Margaret is my maid of honer and Ruby is my bride's maid-"

"Regina I can't ask one and not the other, they are both my best friend's"

"Robin I'm not that close enough to anybody else in town to ask them to be my bridesmaid" Regina was saying.

"What about your cousin, the one you told me about. You were close to her growing up" Robin had hope that she still kept in touch with her cousin.

"Mal, yeah we we're close. Not as close as Mary Margaret and I, but close" Regina answered then added with a little chuckle "She despised my mother and Zelena".

"Who wouldn't" Robin also gave a chuckle. "So will you ask her?"

"This was supposed to be just a small wedding" Regina gave a roll of her eye's.

"Ok, well let's just have John and Mary Margaret. Groom's man and Maid of honor" Robin then said.

"No, I can't leave Ruby out of the wedding party. She may annoy me sometime's but she is my beat friend and I love her" Regina spoke the truth as she had also grown up with Ruby and they are really good friend's.

"I can't choose between Neal and Killian" Robin said with a frown.

How could he pick one best friend over the other best friend, he couldn't.

"I know" Regina then realized were he was coming from as she couldn't leave Ruby out, so how would he be able to leave one of his best friend's out of the wedding party. "I'll ask Mal."

"Thank you" Robin thanked his love with a soft kiss to her lip's.

 _XxxxxxxxX_

The next day and Robin opened the front door making his way out of the house on his way to work, when a figure stood on the other side of the door with a raised hand as they were about to knock.

"Look before you close the door on my face I really need to talk to Regina" The voice was quick to say in panic. They were hoping that Robin wouldn't close the door on their face.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you-"

"Please Ronald"

"It's Robin" The blue eyed man corrected as the red head got his name wrong.

"Robin" She corrected herself "I really need to talk to her" She then pleaded.

"Wait here and I'll see if she want's to talk to you" Robin just said as he closed the front door shut and made his way back into his love to see if she wanted to talk to her sister.

A couple of minutes later and Regina appeared with Robin at the front door. "I already told you that I am not vis-"

"She need's surgery" Zelena cut her little sister off as Regina was closing the front door "She has to have a triple by-pass" Zelena then added as Regina paused in her movement's.

"And what is it she want's from me?" Regina questioned with a raised brow.

"She just want's to see you Regina, before she has the surgery." Zelena was almost begging.

"Why?" Regina wanted to know.

"She never told me why, she just told me to come and get you that she needed to see you."

"She told you" Regina repeated with hate in her voice. Her mother didn't 'Ask' she 'Told' Zelena to come and find her.

"Look you know what mother is like" The red head was starting to get annoyed "Are you going to go see her or what" Zelena took a step closer to her little sister with hate in her eye's.

Robin stepped in front of Regina as she was after taking a step back in fear of what her sister was going to do.

Zelena held her hand's up in surrender then spoke again to Regina over Robin's shoulder "So what am I going to tell her?"

"Tell her that I'll think about it" Was all Regina said as she reached an arm around Robin and pushed the front door closed.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

Robin followed his fiancee into the kitchen "You okay?" He was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Regina-"

"You'll be late for work Robin if you don't leave now" Regina cut him off.

"I don't care about work babe, I just care about you and our four beautiful kid's" Robin was quick to say as he was reassuring his love.

"Maybe I should just go see her, that way she'll stop sending Zelena here" Regina was hoping.

"Well... You and Mary Margaret are heading into the city in a few day's, so you could just drop in then and see what she want's."

"Will you come with me?" Regina asked her blue eyed boyfriend.

"I would love to Regina, but who will mind our four crazy kid's" Robin tried to make a joke.

But he was right about one thing, Regina was heading into the city with her best friend to see a dress maker as Regina wanted a one of a kind wedding dress. She didn't want to wear a dress from a store as many a bride before her could have worn the same design. But they had four young kid's, and Robin was going to be minding them for the weekend while his future wife went into the city.

"If I can get the kid's taking cared off, will you come with us" Regina pleaded.

"Yes I will" The blue eyed man quickly replied as he would rather be by her side when she would face her mother. "So who you going to ask to mind them?" He then asked her with a question mark.

"David can mind Henry and Roland, and I'll ask Granny if she can take care of the twin's" Regina explained.

"For the whole weekend?" Robin was skeptic.

"Yes" Regina just said as she looked at him with a touch of fear in her eye's.

"Ok my love" Robin was quick to reassure as he wrapped his arm's around her waist and placed a kiss on her lip's.

He could see it in her eye's, she wanted 'No' she needed him there by her side when she would visit her mother. So he would be there for her like she needed him to be.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

A couple of day's later and Regina, Robin, Mary Margaret and David were heading off into the city. Ruby told her friend's that it wasn't fair that Regina was going with Robin and Mary Margaret, and that the short haired brunette would have to be in the hotel room on her own as the other two shared a room. So Ruby said that she would look after Henry, Roland and Emma while her grandmother would look after the twin's and James for the whole weekend.

They were taking Regina's car, Regina and Robin up front as Regina was driving with Robin in the passenger seat beside his love while David and Mary Margaret set in the back seat.

"Ya know" Robin started in wonder "This could be the weekend that we never got to have on your 30th birthday" He showed his dimpled smile as he leaned over toward's his love and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Regina smiled at that then said "Well you and David are going to have to find something to do while I'm sorting out my dress."

"Well I'm sure Killian and Neal will want to catch up, so we'll just meet up with them." Robin simply replied as he placed another kiss to his love's cheek.

Three hour's into their drive, Regina asked Robin to take over and drive them the rest of the way into the city. Of course he said he would as Regina said that she was feeling a little tired of driving.

When they arrived into the city, it was now the evening so the four of them went straight to the hotel to check in. They made their way to their room's with the promise of meeting up shortly for some dinner and some drink's.

Regina and Robin entered their room, Robin placed their bag's down as Regina just slumped down on the bed causing Robin to chuckle at that. Robin crawled up over his love's body and placed a kiss on her lip's as he rested his hand's by her head on both side's.

"Mmmm" Regina gave of a little moan as Robin slid his tongue into her mouth.

Robin moved a hand down and cupped her breast over the blouse that she had on.

"Robin" Regina mumbled into his mouth "Mary Margaret and David will be knocking at our door in an hour."

Robin slowly broke the kiss then gazed into her eye's and said "That give's me more than enough time to ravish your beautiful body" He then crashed his lip's to Regina's in a heated passionate kiss filled with tongue and teeth.

Regina wrapped her arm's around his neck, her finger's going into his hair pulling him in deeper. Robin took his hand from her breast and slid it down her body reaching the hem of her skirt, and feathering his finger tip's up her thigh reaching her already damp panties. He pushed them aside and slid a finger into her fold's eliciting a satisfied moan from the woman lying under him.

"Your so wet baby" Robin moaned out into his love's neck as his mouth was now attached to her pulse.

"Only for you" Regina also moaned out as Robin then added another finger and pushed them deep inside her.

"Your so fucking beautiful, so sexy" He just said then sucked and bit down on her pulse, then running his tongue over the red mark to sooth it while his finger's still pumped into her at a slow pace.

"Robin" Regina cried out as he curled his finger's and ran his thumb over her clit.

Robin then sped up his movement's while adding a third finger. Regina yelled out his name as he hit her spot dead on, he curled his finger's as he pulled them out then pushed them back in again. He repeated the same action over again as he felt her tighten around his digit's, he then pulled his finger's out all the way and removed his body from her's.

Before Regina could complain at the loss of his finger's, he was hiking her skirt up to her hip's and he pulled her panties down her slender leg's. Spreading her leg's he just said "I want you coming on my tongue" He spread her fold's with his finger's that were all ready wet after been inside her a moment ago.

He attached his mouth to her clit as his other hand made it's way up to her still covered chest and squeezed her more fuller breast. Since after having the twin's Regina had went up a cup size, and he loved it.

"Fuck" Regina cried as Robin shoved his tongue into her while softly scrapping his teeth over her clit.

Regina raked her nail's through his hair as the other clutched the bed cover's. Robin then added his finger's as he knew she was getting close and that she would need more than his tongue so she could come undone.

"Fuuuck" Regina yelled as she finally spilled out, with Robin drinking up every last drop.

Robin removed his finger's and placed a soft kiss on her throbbing fold's. He then slid his hand's behind her to find the zip on her skirt, it didn't take him long to locate it. When he did he pulled it down then pulled her skirt from her body as she was still panting, trying to catch her breath after that amazing orgasm.

Her blouse was next to go then her bra, leaving her now naked on the bed while he was still fully dressed.

"You have way to many clothes on" Regina finally spoke as she was only now catching her breath.

Robin let out a chuckle and just said "That can be easily fixed" He then quickly undressed himself, finally releasing his rock hard cock from the confine's of his jean's.

Robin positioned himself between her leg's and entered her inch by inch, giving her enough time to adjust to his size. When he was in fully to the hilt he leaned up on his elbow's and looked her in the eye's as he said "I love you."

"I love you" She repeated then attached her mouth to his and kissed him with the love that she was feeling for him.

Robin brought a hand down to the crock of her knee and hiked her leg up higher as he started to slowly trust in and out. They broke the kiss when the need for air was to great. Robin bowed his head and took her more fuller breast into his mouth and sucked and softly bit down on her hard nipple.

"O gods Regina" Robin moaned into her breast as she rotated her hip's, meeting him on every trust.

Regina scraped her nail's down his back and landed on his ass cheek's, she squeezed them then cupped them in her hand's and pushed him into her a bit harder. Going in deeper she cried out his name as she dug her nail's into his cheek's.

If she hurt him, he didn't say anything.

Robin moved onto her other breast performing the same act as he did on the other while speeding up his trust's as he was hitting that delicious spot over and over again.

"Baby, are you close?" Robin moaned out as he was almost there, but he wanted Regina to come first.

Regina moaned out a 'Yes' then moved one of her hand's from Robin's ass and slid it between their body's so she could put some pressure on her clit.

That was her undoing as she screamed out his name alone with some expletive's that he has not heard her say before. Robin then stilled inside of her as he emptied himself inside of her with her wall's milking him dry.

He then collapsed on top of Regina as he was completely spent trying to catch his breath.

"Robin" Regina called her love.

"Hum" Robin just hummed into her shoulder.

"Your crushing me" She told him.

"Sorry" He apologised.

Robin gave her a kiss to her shoulder then removed himself from her body and lay down beside her and pulled him into his arm's. Regina lay her head in the crock of his neck and placed a kiss there.

"We have to get some clothes on before Mary Margaret and David come to our room." Regina mumbled into his neck.

Robin glanced over at the small clock on the night table beside the bed "Shit"

"What?" Regina questioned as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"We have 20 minutes before they come knocking" He answered his love.

Regina placed a kiss to his bare chest then moved to get up. "I'll have my shower first" She simply said.

"On your own" Robin frowned.

Regina laughed then said "If you join me, you know what will happen."

Robin let out a groan as he watched her naked form walk toward's the bathroom with a sway of her hip's knowing how much it turned him on.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

20 minutes later a knock came on their hotel room door.

"Babe their here" Robin called out as he knew that it was their friend's on the other side of the door. He was already ready, washed and dressed for their night out to dinner and drink's.

"I just need 10 minutes" Regina spoke from the bathroom as she was doing her hair and makeup.

Robin opened the door and invited the other couple into the room.

"Where's Regina?" Mary questioned the blue eyed man.

"She's nearly ready"

"I'll be a couple minute's Mary" Regina shouted from the bathroom.

Robin went over to the mini bar and grabbed two beer's and a small bottle of red wine along with an orange juice. He handed David a beer and poured Regina a glass of wine and the orange juice for Mary Margaret and handed her her drink as they waited on Regina to exit the bathroom.

"So when is Regina going to see Cora?" Mary Margaret questioned with gritted teeth while also thanking him for her drink.

"Tomorrow" Robin answered with the same tone as her own.

"Your going with her right" It wasn't a question.

"Of course, I wouldn't let her face that horrid woman on her own."

"My knight in shining armor" Regina spoke as she came into the room from the bathroom.

Robin smiled at that while handing her her drink then placed a kiss to her red plump lip's then said "You look beautiful."

"Thank you" She blushed at Robin then turned to her friend's and asked "So were are we going?"

"There's a lovely little restaurant just down the street" Robin was the one to speak.

"Ok great, I just want to ring Ruby and Granny first to see how the kid's are" Regina said as she took her phone from her clutch and dialed her friend's number.

Regina and Robin both talked to their kid's for a few minutes and wished them a good night as it was getting close to their bedtime, when they were finished talking to them Regina handed her phone to her friend's so they could also wish their kid's a good night.

When they all finished talking to their kid's they finished their drink's then headed out for dinner.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

 _Well you are all finally getting their weekend away, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again thank you for all who Read, Favorite, Follow and Review. I love you all **xxx**_

 _Regina will finally be visiting her mother in the next chapter and we will also get some more alone time with our favorite ship._


	4. Chapter 4

*** _Mistake's are all mine_ * _So sorry if you find any, which you probably will._ :(**

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

After they enjoyed a lovely meal in the little restaurant down the street that Robin had suggested. **(** _After all he had lived and worked in the city for year's_ **)** They went back to the resident's bar in the hotel that they were staying in to have a few drink's.

When they arrived Robin headed to the bar to get the first round in while Regina, David and Mary Margaret got seat's.

"Mary will you give Robin a hand with the drink's" Regina asked in a non question with a knowing look to her friend.

"Yeah, sure" Mary Margaret simply said as she headed toward's the bar where the blue eyed man was as she knew why her friend was sending her away.

"Regina I'll give Robin a hand" David said as he stood up. He did not want his wife to tire herself out as she was now coming up to her sixth month of pregnancy.

"No" Regina placed a hand on her friend's arm haltering his movement's "I have something that I want to ask you".

David set back down then spoke as he took his friend's hand in his with a worried look "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine" Regina reassured her friend's husband and also her best friend "As you know I'm getting married-"

"How can I forget, it's all Mary Margaret talk's about" David laughed as he cut her off.

Regina laughed at that also then spoke again "I was wondering if maybe you would like to walk me down the isle". Regina held her breath.

"But aren't you getting married in city hall?" David was confused.

"Yes but-"

"Well then how will that work?" David wanted to know.

"I still need you to walk me through the door's and for you to pass me over to Robin" Regina simply said then added "It would mean a lot to me if you would do it".

"I would be honored Regina" David told the truth as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his friend's cheek.

"Now what would Robin say about you kissing his girlfriend" A voice spoke as they sat down beside David.

"Fiancée" Regina smirked as she held up her left hand with her engagement ring then said "Robin rang you guy's ages ago, what took you?" As Neal and Killian were meant to meet them in the restaurant.

"Sorry love" Killian was the one to speak "This one here" Killian pointed to Neal "Was finishing grading paper's."

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

"You okay Mary?" Robin asked the short haired brunette as she appeared at his side at the bar.

"Yeah" She leaned her elbow's on the bar "Regina sent me over here to help you."

"I think I can manage four drink's" Robin gave a little chuckle.

"I know, she's asking David to be her dad for your special day."

"Oh" Robin said in understanding as he knew that Regina was going to ask David to be her dad for their wedding day.

"And I think you should order two more pint's" Mary Margaret then said as she seen Robin's two best friend's sit down at their table.

Robin glanced over and seen his two friend's then ordered two more drink's. When Robin received all their drink's him and Mary Margaret then headed back over to the table.

"Just in time Robin, David here is making moves on your woman" Killian joked.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Robin laughed as he set the drink's down and softly elbowed Regina in the rib's.

"What?" Killian asked with a confused look.

"Did I ever tell you who Regina's first kiss was" He asked not as a question as he glanced from David to his love.

"No way" Killian was shocked as he seen the look. Killian then turned to Mary Margaret and said with a shocked tone "Your husband and your best friend".

"It was only one kiss, and we were kid's" The short haired brunette defended.

"I can not believe you told him" David was the one to speak as he spoke to Regina.

"What? The conversation came up and I wasn't going to lie to him" Regina said as she spoke the truth.

"I'm okay with it David, I know that there's nothing there but friendship" Robin just said with a slight grin on his face that Regina knew all to well.

"Don't you dare" Regina warned.

"Hey Killian-"

"Robin" Regina said in a stern voice.

Robin ignored his future wife's glare and tone then he spoke "Guess who Mary Margaret's first kiss was?" His eye's glanced over at Neal.

"Robin" Regina called again with narrowed eye's.

"Who?" Killian wanted to know as he cut Regina off.

"Our friend here" Robin laughed as he clapped Neal on the shoulder.

"Nooooo really" Killian almost yelled in surprise.

"And I wouldn't change it for the world" Neal spoke the truth as he took Mary's hand in his and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you Neal" Mary Margaret blushed and leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Are you okay with this?" Killian questioned David as he pointed between Mary Margaret and Neal.

"I trust my wife" David just said as he Robin and Regina laughed at Killian's shocked expression as they knew that there was nothing to their kiss at all but two friend's not regretting their first kiss.

A couple drink's later and Mary Margaret and David decided to leave the other's. Mary Margaret was feeling tired and David felt that he had had enough drink for the night, so they headed off to their hotel room.

It was now coming on 10 pm. Regina, Robin, Neal and Killian were still in the bar after her two best friend's left. Regina was now on her sixth drink, and that was unlike her. She would only usually have three or four drink's and decide to go to bed.

Unless she had something on her mind.

"Babe you ready to go yet?" Robin whispered into her ear as he slid an arm around her waist.

"No, it's my round" Regina just said as she stood up "I'll be back in a minute" She then said and headed for the bar.

"Robin" Neal pointed at Regina as she walked toward's the bar. **(** _Surprisingly in a straight line_ **)** "Is she ok?"

"She's visiting Cora in the morning" Robin frowned at the thought of her having to face that woman. "So she'll drink a little more than she usually does so she doesn't have to think about it" Robin just explained.

"When do you think she'll have enough?" Killian was the one to ask the question with a little bit of a chuckle as Regina has had quiet a few beverage's too drink.

"About two more drink's then she'll come to me and say that she's had enough and that she want's to go to bed" Robin laughed at that as he knew her all too well.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

Regina ordered the drink's for the table, she stood at the bar while she was waiting on them. Killian just had to be drinking Guinness, so she had to stand there and wait for it to settle before it could be topped up.

"Have you got I.D for those drink's?" A voice spoke as he came up at her side.

"Does that line actually work?" Regina raised a brow at him as she let out a small laugh.

"Sometime's" The man also laughed with a shrug of his shoulder's. "Keith" He held out his hand "Keith Nottingham."

"Oh" Was all Regina said as she knew who he was as soon as he told her his name.

"Why say that?" He questioned.

"Say what?"

"Oh"

"What did you want me to say?" Regina raised a brow.

"Well it was just the way you said it" He replied then added with a smile "So do you have a name to go with that beautiful face?"

"Regina Mills" She then shook hand's with him.

"Well Regina, you know if you were my girl I wouldn't let you buy the drink" Keith then said as he glanced over at her table that Robin, Killian and Neal set at. The bartender then placed the drink's in front of her as she handed over the money.

"You do know that it's the 21st century right, women can buy the drink's" Regina gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah but I still wouldn't expect you to spend your money" He simply said as he looked over at her table again, his eye's lingering on one particular person.

Regina followed his gaze and her eye's locked onto Robin as he talked to his two friend's.

"You know them?" She then asked, but she already knew the answer to that question.

"Unfortunately I do" He simply said with a touch of disgust "Do you want to get out of here?" He then asked her as he turned back to face her.

"And where would we go?" Regina was curious.

Obviously she wasn't going to leave with him, she was just feeling a little buzzed and wanted to play a little game with him.

"We could go back to mine" He simply answered.

"And what make's you think i'd leave with a man that I didn't know."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I was a detective" He simply replied as he showed her his badge.

"Not Really" Regina gave a small chuckle as she continued "I watch T.V..." She chuckled a little louder "Not all of you are legit."

"Don't always believe what you see on T.V" He then said as he took her hand in his.

Regina looked down at his hand holding her's then said "So should I not even listen to my fiancé ."

"Finacé " Keith returned as he looked back over at the table Regina was sitting at and only seen two men instead of three.

"Yes her fiancé " A voice came from behind the detective.

"Locksley" Keith just said as he turned around to see Robin standing behind him knowing his voice already.

"Nottingham" Robin said with a smug smile as Regina walked around Keith to Robin and wrapped her arm's around his waist and hugged him close to her body.

"What bring's you here? Like aren't you just a cop in a small town that's barely even on the map". He said with a smug smile.

Robin gave a chuckle then said "Who was stupid enough to promote you to detective."

"So your getting married" Keith just said as he brushed Robin's comment off.

"Yes I am"

"Well I suppose since Marian's dead an all-"

"Don't you dare talk about Marian" Robin was getting annoyed as he moved away from Regina and moved closer to the detective.

"Robin" Regina called as she took his hand and pulled him back toward's her "Come on, let's just go. He's not worth it."

Right then Killian and Neal were by their side's getting ready to break up a fight, if one was going to happen. Robin just walked by Keith and picked up the drink that was on the tray and proceeded to walk away.

"Got nothing else to say Locksley" He was still looking smug.

"If I were you i'd shut my fucking mouth" Killian was the one to speak this time, then he and Neal followed Regina and Robin back to the table and forgetting all about the man they left behind at the bar.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

It was now 11 pm and it was just Robin and Regina left. Non guest's of the hotel had to leave at half ten so Killian and Neal had left them together.

"Robin" Regina softly spoke with a little slur in her voice.

"You ready to go?" Robin asked.

"I... I don't want to see her tomorrow" She simply said as she downed the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass in front of Robin. That was a sign that she wanted another drink but wouldn't be able to go get it herself.

"Okay, if you don't want to see her well then you don't have to." He simply said while moving the glass aside as he knew that she has had enough.

"But she rescheduled her surgery for Monday because Zelena told her I was going to see her." Regina had tear's forming.

"So what" Robin simply said "Baby" Robin moved to sit beside her, taking her hand he continued "If by morning you still don't want to see her that's ok and if you do, then I will be there with you. It's up to you, but I don't think you should be deciding anything tonight. Wait until you have a clear head."

"I havvve a clear heeead" She slurred out.

"I know you do" Robin had to suppress a laugh "Regina I think i'm ready for bed" Robin lied as he was trying to get her to leave the bar.

"Okaaay" She slurred again while standing up. Robin was quick to follow as he wrapped an arm around her waist so he could make sure she wouldn't fall back.

They both made their way back to their room, Robin helped Regina to get changed then they both got into bed and cuddled up to one another.

"Robin" Regina called in a tired drunken voice.

"Humm" Robin hummed as he ran his finger's up and down her forearm.

"I'm a horrible person" She just said.

"What?" He was confused with what she was saying.

"I am"

"Regina, your the sweetest person I know."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I was thinking" She then said.

"Regina-"

"I want her to die Robin" She sobbed.

"Regina, I would love to spend at least one more day with my parent's. But if my mother treated me like the way your's had treated you, I would want the same thing. Your mother is the one that's a horrible person and she never deserved to have children." Robin was quick to reassure his love that she wasn't a horrible person for what she was thinking.

"I love you" Regina mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too" Robin returned with a kiss to the top of her head.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

The next morning Robin was the first to wake, he gently shook Regina's shoulder to wake her.

"Mmmm" Was all he got.

"Regina babe, come on wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Just after nine, we have to be at the hospital at eleven" He said simply.

Even though she was saying the night before that she didn't want to go see her mother, she was drunk and he knew that she would change her mind come morning.

"Okay" She just said as she wiped sleep from her eye's.

"How you feeling this morning?" He wanted to know.

"A little embarrassed" She answered him.

"Why?"

"Over what I said about you know" She couldn't even voice what she had said the night before about her mother.

"You never have to feel that way with me" Was all he said then placed a soft kiss to her lip's. "Come on I'll run you a bath" He then added.

A short time later after she had her bath and got dressed, they both headed downstairs to the hotel's restaurant for some breakfast then headed off to the hospital to visit her mother.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

When they arrived at the hospital, they both walked to the reception desk. "Excuse me" Regina said to the nurse that was sitting behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, could you tell me what room Cora Mills is in please."

"Are you family?"

"Yes" Regina paused to clear her throat then continued "I-I'm her daughter Regina Mills" She stammered as it was killing her at that moment to admit that that vile woman was her mother.

"Oh yes, she expecting you. Take the lift to the third floor and she's in room 666" The nurse gave direction's.

"Thank you" Regina thanked the nurse and she and Robin then headed for the lift. "666, really" Regina just said and Robin chuckled at that.

"Well it does suit her, she is the devil." Robin spat out.

Regina laughed at that as they were now exiting the lift on the third floor. Robin felt her hand clutch his tighter as the got closer to her mother's room.

"It's okay babe, I'm here." Robin reassured her with a light kiss to her cheek. When they arrived at her mother's room Robin again spoke as Regina still clutched his hand. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Yes" She just said then opened the door and they both walked into said room.

"Regina you came" Her mother gave her a smile when the couple entered her room.

"I'm here, so what do you want?" Regina asked with disdain.

"I wanted to see you" Was all Cora said.

"Why?"

"Because your my daughter Regina, and this surgery is very serious-" Her mother was saying.

"So now that you nearly died you want to make amend's." It wasn't a question as she cut the other woman off.

"Did you bring the twin's with you?" Her mother asked ignoring her daughter's snip.

Regina gritted her teeth at that, of course she wouldn't ask about Henry.

"No, I told you before that I don't want you near them" Regina simply said.

"But yet you managed to bring _him_ with you" Cora just said as she glared at Robin "I thought you would come to your senses Regina" She then added with disdain.

"I'm leaving" Was all Regina said as she turned to leave, she wasn't going to stand there and let her mother talk about Robin like that.

"Regina" Her mother called "Why did you come to see me?" She then asked as Regina turned back to face her mother.

"I came here so you would stop sending Zelena to my home looking for me."

"You came all the way to the city just to tell me that" Cora laughed.

"I was already coming to the city" Was Regina's answer.

"So if you weren't coming to the city, you wouldn't be here now?"

"No" Regina told the truth then added "So now you've seen me, and I want you to stop sending Zelena to me. I also do not want to hear from you ever again."

"And what's gonna happen if I don't make it through this?" Her mother then asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really care. I don't want to know how your surgery goes, if you don't make it, I don't want to know and if you do make it I don't want to know. I just want you out of my life."

"I'm your mother Regina" Cora yelled.

"No your not, you were never my mother" Regina yelled back "All you did was give birth to me and that was your job done" She then added with hate in her voice. "And i'm gonna make sure that you are not buried with daddy when you do finally die."

"I was the one that bought that plot-"

Regina let out a small laugh then said as she cut her mother off "You bought that plot with daddy's money, you were a leach and it was you that drove him to an early grave. You don't deserve to be buried beside him."

Right then a nurse came into the room as Regina and Cora weren't exactly been quiet.

"I'm afraid that if you don't keep it down i'm going to have to ask you to leave" The nurse said in a stern voice.

"I'm leaving anyway's, goodbye mother" Was all she said then. She took Robin by the hand and walked out of that room and her mother's life, silently praying that she would never see her mother again.

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

 **Well I hope that this chapter wasn't disappointing and that you like it.**  
 **Please review and let me know what you think xxx**


End file.
